


Считая беды, считай и радости

by ForeverNemi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Porn, M/M, Pony Play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: "Игра в пони" — милая забава, если не пытаться вникнуть в ее суть. На самом деле это полное подчинение одного партнера другому, повиновение всем командам и приказам. Для нее нужен человек, который с первого взгляда, первого слова будет внушать доверие и стремление подчиняться.Именно это и нужно было Тому, слишком напряженному в обычной жизни, слишком избалованному ей. Он хотел отдохнуть, хотел довериться другому человеку, но никак не мог найти никого подходящего именно ему.





	Считая беды, считай и радости

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Спасибо сериалу "Кости" за наше счастливое всё.  
> А еще - я писала этот фик пять лет. Зато дописала же. Не забыла, добила, выложила, и я молодец!
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Pony-play, элементы БДСМ, самобичевание, драма и просто всякое гадкое, но с хэппи-эндом в конце.  
> В фике упоминаются Кеннет Брана (злодей Кеннет Брана!), Люк Хэмсворт, Крис Эванс, Тесса Томпсон и всё.

Это была гостиница для своих. «Игры в пони» слишком тонкая тема для того, чтобы о ней знали непосвященные. В эту гостиницу приезжали только по рекомендации проверенных гостей, и шанс наткнуться на цивила или игрока не по «теме» были нулевыми. Именно поэтому Том и выбрал ее.  
Он свернул на подъездную дорожку, засыпанную светлым речным песком и мелким гравием, стараясь унять волнение и нетерпение от предвкушения того, что ждет его на этих выходных. Его уже ждали. С профессионально-любезной улыбкой портье протянул ему ключи, и Хиддлстон прошел в свой номер. Он тоже был светлым, полным воздуха и солнца, льющегося из огромного окна. Том выглянул в него и внизу, во внутреннем дворике, увидел несколько тренирующихся пар.  
"Игра в пони" — милая забава, если не пытаться вникнуть в ее суть. На самом деле это полное подчинение одного партнера другому, повиновение всем командам и приказам. Для нее нужен человек, который с первого взгляда, первого слова будет внушать доверие и стремление подчиняться.  
Именно это и нужно было Тому, слишком напряженному в обычной жизни, слишком избалованному ей. Он хотел отдохнуть, хотел довериться другому человеку, но никак не мог найти никого, подходящего именно ему.  
Том принял душ и переоделся, зачесал назад еще влажные волосы и спустился вниз. Его встретил хозяин гостиницы, с которым они обсуждали приезд Хиддлстона и его пожелания к "отдыху". Том описал идеального для него партнера, очертил круг допустимых забав, и хозяин, сам очень "темный" человек, прекрасно его понял. Они сели в холле, обсуждая расписание следующих двух дней, и хозяин предварил первый вопрос важного клиента.  
— Я нашел вам подходящего человека. Он тоже давно ищет себе партнера, и его требованиям до этого никто не подходил. Но ваше описание его удовлетворило. Я думаю, вы подойдете друг другу.   
Том кивнул. У мистера Вортингтона был огромный опыт, и он никогда не ошибался, по крайней мере, его рекомендации были безупречны.   
— Он подъедет через пару часов, и я вас познакомлю. А пока можете прогуляться по поместью, познакомиться с другими игроками.  
Именно этим Том и занялся, немного волнуясь перед грядущей встречей. Он вышел на задний двор, наблюдал за играющими парами и старался им не мешать. "Пони" и их наездники ходили по кругу, сейчас у них была "выездка". Особенно сноровистых "пони" их "жокеи" ощутимо стегали стеком, и от каждого свиста по спине Тома проходила дрожь. Он тоже хотел бы так подчиниться кому-нибудь, исполнять приказы более сильного, чем он сам, человека, быть послушным и покорным. Постоянное напряжение, ответственность перед собой и другими людьми, вечные дела требовали разрядки. Но больше всего в этом нуждалась его душа.  
Он засмотрелся на играющих, прикусив губу в томном напряжении, и не услышал, как к нему подошли.  
— Это ты Том? — раздался за спиной тихий и властный голос с заметной глубокой хрипотцой.  
Том оглянулся и замер. За ним стоял высокий мужчина с мощной фигурой, от которого просто веяло властью. Власть — сильнейший афродизиак, он минует органы обоняния и бьет возбуждением прямо в мозг. Именно этот удар и почувствовал Том.  
— Крис, — представился мужчина и первым протянул руку. Том пожал широкую ладонь, чувствуя теперь уже физическую силу своего будущего партнера. Он понял, что Вортингтона не зря все хвалили. Хиддлстон был более чем доволен его выбором. Оставалось только надеяться, что и Крис будет им доволен. Без полного взаимопонимания, без доверия и подчинения не получится нужных отношений, а именно в этом и была суть игры.  
— Предлагаю попробовать, — сказал Крис, кивнув на игравших. — Узнаем друг друга в деле, тогда и примем окончательное решение, да? — он едва заметно улыбнулся, и на душе Тома немного отлегло. Если потенциальный партнер не отказался сразу, то у них появился огромный шанс.  
Они снова встретились в холле через двадцать минут. Оба переоделись в костюмы для игры. Крис был в жокейской форме — коротком красном жакете, обтягивающих мускулистые ноги белых лосинах и черном жокейском котелке с козырьком. Руки в черных перчатках проверяли упругость стека, а весь вид выражал довольство и покой. Он был невозмутим, в отличие от Тома, впервые примерившего такое облачение. Специальная сбруя с удилами из мягкой кожи, металлический загубник, а тем более, короткий кожаный костюм с пришитыми к нему кожаными лентами, изображающими лошадиный хвост, — все это приводило его в замешательство. С каждым новым надетым предметом сердце сжималось и ухало вниз, а по телу шла нервная дрожь. Том действительно чувствовал, как постепенно превращается из человека в послушное животное, нуждающееся в ласке, заботе и командах. Он с нетерпением ждал, когда они приступят к игре, и, спускаясь вниз к своему наезднику, прикусил губу, болью пытаясь унять волнение.  
Крис внимательно осмотрел его, проверяя надежность сбруи, чуть потянул удила, от чего голова Тома задралась вверх. По всему, он был доволен увиденным и потрепал своего пони по голове, распушив ему волосы.  
— Нам нужно стоп-слово, чтобы выйти из игры. Какое ты хочешь? – спросил Крис.  
— Доу-Джонс, — с трудом смог пробормотать сквозь загубник Том, и Крис усмехнулся.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул он. — Играем?  
Том кивнул.

Они шли на задний двор медленно, еще приноравливаясь друг к другу. Крис чуть натягивал удила, останавливая нетерпеливо рвущегося вперед Тома. На площадке было пусто — играющие уже разошлись с выездки, и они остались там одни. Крис заставил своего «пони» сделать несколько кругов по площадке, изредка отдавая приказы притормозить или пойти чуть быстрее, а потом увел на выгон с барьерами.  
Том чувствовал себя странно и непривычно, изображая лошадь, но все больше и больше погружался в игру. Голова стала приятно пустой, обычно одолевающие его сомнения, страхи, мысли покинули ее, и теперь он только инстинктивно подчинялся приказам. Крис гонял его до седьмого пота, Том чувствовал приятную усталость, окутавшую каждый мускул, каждую клетку тела. Наконец, наездник удовлетворился его стараниями и сегодняшней игрой.  
— Доу-Джонс, — совершенно серьезно сказал он, но, когда Том вышел из игры, легко улыбнулся. — Молодец. Думаю, на сегодня хватит. Пообедаем? — предложил Крис, и Том кивнул.  
— Только мне нужно в душ, — предупредил он.  
Вода смывала всю сегодняшнюю усталость, и казалось, что с мыльными хлопьями в слив уходят все его проблемы. Он был почти счастлив от того, что сегодня не нужно нести на себе огромный груз ответственности, поглощающий его ежедневно, не оставляя взамен ничего, кроме бессонницы и оголенных нервов. Том снова переоделся, позволив себе маленькую вольность в виде незастегнутых верхних пуговиц легкой светлой рубашки.  
Крис не стал его ждать и уже с аппетитом ел огромный стейк, сидя в одиночестве в гостиничном ресторане.  
— Еда настоящих ковбоев, — улыбнулся Том, садясь за стол против него.  
Крис улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Именно так. А что выберешь ты?  
Весь комизм ситуации дошел до них, только когда Тому принесли его заказ. Легкий салат из свежих овощей и зелени, принесенный официантом, заставил их рассмеяться.  
— Ты не выходишь из образа, — заметил Крис. Подобные шутки были очень опасны, они могли обидеть партнера, когда он был не в игре, но Том понял, что его не хотели зло подколоть и снова утвердить свое превосходство, теперь уже в обычной жизни. В этом, наверно, и проявились их предрасположенность и полное совпадение, когда оба игрока прекрасно понимают то, что говорят и делают друг для друга. Он кивнул в ответ и начал есть, наблюдая за Крисом.  
Тот ловко управлялся ножом и вилкой, отрезая ровные куски мяса и отправляя их в рот. Том, стесняясь, наблюдал за тем, как ровные белые зубы перемалывают волокна мяса, как чуть окрашиваются от красного вина красивые губы. Он одернул себя, чувствуя, что мысли начинают течь по совсем другому руслу, и это было недопустимо. Игра не подразумевала собой сексуальных контактов, и возникшее влечение могло нарушить ее ход.  
— Я подумал, что нам неплохо бы познакомиться, — сказал Том и протянул руку первым. – Я Том Хи…  
— Просто Том, — перебил его собеседник. – А я – просто Крис.  
Том помолчал, немного уязвленный. Видимо, у его партнера тоже были причины не впускать игру в реальную жизнь, выставляя против этого, пусть и иллюзорные, но барьеры. Не зная, как продолжить разговор, Том спросил по наитию:  
— Ты уже давно играешь?  
Крис прожевал последний кусок стейка и ответил:  
— Почти четыре года.  
— Всегда был наездником? — поняв, что эту тему он готов обсуждать, снова спросил Том. Крис снова улыбнулся.  
— Я не вижу себя в другой роли.  
Том снова стушевался.  
— А ты давно? — спросил уже Крис, видя растерянность партнера.  
— Первый раз, — признался тот, заставив своего наездника удивленно округлить рот. Это заметно оживило его прежде бесстрастное лицо, добавив ему красок и эмоций, и Том снова невольно залюбовался им.  
— Для первого раза ты отлично справился, — похвалил его Крис, и Том снова смутился.  
— Спасибо. Что стало с твоим предыдущим партнером? — задал он давно лелеемый и интересующий его вопрос, с волнением ожидая, ответит Крис или нет. Тот долго раздумывал, но все-таки сказал:  
— Мы нарушили правила игры, — опустив глаза, признался он. — Секс и "тема" недопустимы, мы быстро это поняли. Я полгода искал нового партнера, который подходил бы мне, но это довольно сложно, — он смущенно улыбнулся, а Том расцвел от завуалированного комплимента.  
— Ты?.., — он не решился договорить до конца, но Крис его понял.  
— В игре предпочитаю мужчин, да, — ответил он, а в его глазах блеснула хитринка. — А ты?  
Том кивнул вместо ответа.  
— Ну ладно, это даже не важно, — подвел итог Крис. — Мы будем просто играть, хорошо?  
Том снова кивнул.

Этой ночью он впервые за последние полгода крепко спал, без снов, без тревоги, обычно мешающей ему. Утром Том понял, что с его телом произошло то, чего не было уже давно. Легкое одеяло было приподнято напряженным от утренней эрекции членом. Том даже не поверил в то, что потенция снова вернулась. Для тридцатиоднолетнего мужчины ее отсутствие было настоящим кошмаром и новым поводом для страхов и самобичевания. И сейчас он был почти счастлив от того, что возвращается в норму. Уже в душе, быстро и сильно двигая рукой по возбужденному члену, он думал о своем партнере, и теперь Крис был неразрывно связан в его голове с одуряющей легкостью и почти безграничным восторгом. Том, не имея опыта в игре, не знал, насколько подобные мысли опасны.  
Второй день был еще проще и легче. Теперь они были словно единым целым, чувствуя малейшее изменение в чувствах друг друга, уже окончательно погрузились в игру. Крис вел, чутко и грамотно, направлял своего партнера, подсказывал и руководил, взяв на себя всю ответственность. Том же был окрылен, снова забыв о своей человеческой сущности, обуреваемой страхами и негативными мыслями. Он подчинялся с удовольствием, точно выполняя все приказы, радуя своего наездника.  
— Доу-Джонс, — сказал Крис, и Том, выйдя из игры, был награжден его широкой улыбкой. — Все отлично, — похвалил его партнер. — Ты молодец, я доволен тобой.  
Глубоко дыша, пытаясь унять волнение и чуть сбитый ритм сердца после игры, Том тоже расплылся в улыбке.  
— Ты готов продолжать во время обеда? — это было тем моментом, с которым сам Том еще не определился до конца. Обед в игре подразумевал то, что наездник будет сидеть за столом с обычной, человеческой едой, а его "пони" будет есть из стойла то, что подходит человеческому желудку, но максимально похоже на лошадиную пищу. Он неуверенно пожал плечами, преданно смотря на Криса и отдавая ему право решать.  
— Может быть, мы попросим отдельный кабинет, пока ты окончательно не будешь готов, — сказал наездник, и Том согласился.  
Крис снова ел стейк, быстро поглощая большие куски мяса, и наблюдал за тем, как Том ел свою еду из стоящей на полу кормушки. Порезанные листья салата, листочки петрушки, руккола, порезанные соломкой свежие огурцы, редис, немного сельдерея – все это было бы свежим легким салатом в обычной жизни, но сейчас сам факт того, что Том ел его в игре, сильно заводил. Он понимал, что это неправильно, что это нарушение уговора, но подобная игра была слишком возбуждающа. Возможно, это была вина сельдерея, но скорее всего, причина была в нем самом. У него не возникало даже мысли о том, что подобные забавы унизительны, наоборот, он воспринял ее с восторгом, и кажется, Крис заметил его состояние.  
После обеда, даже не дав ему отдохнуть, Крис снова вывел Тома на игровую площадку, но сейчас, вместо прежней тактичности и аккуратности, вел себя очень строго и уже не стеснялся применять стек. К сожалению, это оказывало на партнера противоположное действие. Заметив это, Крис снова произнес стоп-слово, выводя его из игры.  
— Мы можем прекратить сейчас и больше не встречаться, — почти зло начал Крис. — Твое состояние недопустимо. Я не готов продолжать игру так.  
Том понуро молчал.  
— Что ты выбираешь? — тихо спросил Крис.  
— Я хочу продолжить, — ответил Том, понимая, что не готов рисковать возникшей между ними связью и своим вновь обретенным спокойствием.  
Крис кивнул, принимая его ответ.  
— Тогда закончим на сегодня. Встретимся на следующей неделе.  
Он развернулся и пошел в гостиницу, ни разу не обернувшись на идущего за ним Тома.

Они играли каждые выходные на протяжении следующих четырех месяцев, никто не пропустил ни одной встречи, и каждую пятницу по вечерам встречались в холле гостиницы. Том не знал, как Крис проживает те дни, что проходят между их встречами, но точно понимал свое состояние. Пять дней в неделю он жил в параллельной вселенной, наполненной обязанностями и ответственностью, биржевыми сводками и падением индексов продаж, подписями договоров и бессонными ночами. Суббота и воскресенье возвращали его в настоящий мир, где все было ярко и материально, где ночи были длинными и спокойными, где всем его существом командовал Крис.  
Том все больше увлекался своим наездником, но старался сдерживать свои чувства, чтобы не оттолкнуть от себя этого человека, позволяя себе признаваться во влюбленности только пять серых дней в неделю. Вернувшаяся было потенция снова пропала, едва он вернулся домой, но каждый раз, когда он вспоминал лицо Криса во время их игр, вспоминал его властный глубокий голос или прищуренные глаза — то снова возбуждался. Это было неправильно, но очень хорошо — представлять себе каким мог быть их секс, каким Крис мог быть в постели. Вечером пятницы Том смывал свои воспоминания горячей водой в душе перед тем, как собрать дорожную сумку и отправиться в путь.  
Крис был по-прежнему бесстрастен и невозмутим, но идеален в игре. Том уже не представлял себе того времени, когда не зависел от него. Он получал все больше удовольствия от своего подчинения, и, наконец, это стало слишком заметным.  
— Доу-Джонс, — неожиданно произнес Крис, и Том остановился, едва занеся ногу для шага.  
— Что-то случилось? — вытаскивая загубник, спросил он. Наездник нахмурился.  
— Я предупреждал тебя о том, что секса в игре быть не должно. Но ты получаешь не тот вид удовольствия от нашего общения. Меня это не устраивает. Я второй и последний раз задаю этот вопрос. Ты хочешь продолжать игру или готов променять ее на секс?  
Том замешкался с ответом, взвешивая в уме аргументы за оба варианта, но бунтующие гормоны, жажда полного подчинения Крису и все более растущая привязанность и влечение к нему не оставили шансов.  
— Секс, — немного неуверенно ответил он, и Крис вопросительно выгнул бровь, все еще выжидая, когда он поменяет свой выбор на правильный. — Секс, — твердо сказал Том.  
— Это будет только один раз, и больше мы не увидимся, — предупредил его Крис. Том согласно кивнул. — Тогда пойдем.  
Он направился в гостиницу, и Том покорно следовал за ним, пытаясь унять нахлынувшее возбуждение и жажду более острых и ярких ощущений.  
Они не торопясь поднялись в номер Тома, Крис сразу подошел к бару и щедро плеснул себе виски. Оперевшись на стол, он молча и внимательно наблюдал, как снимает свой костюм Том. Тот несмело и медленно разоблачался, выходя из игры и снова становясь собой – неуверенным и замкнутым человеком, погребенным под давящими на него проблемами и обязанностями. Он был совершенно не возбужден, а нахлынувшее раньше волнение и предвкушение отступили. Единственным, что еще удерживало его от позорного бегства, был внимательный взгляд Криса, которым он удерживал его на месте. Том не был тщеславен, он знал, что мало чем может привлечь такого мужчину, как его партнер. Он был слишком бледен из-за постоянной офисной работы, да и вечная серость Лондона не способствовала получению карибского загара. Он был худ, хотя предпочитал думать, что просто очень строен, но худоба грозила стать почти болезненной из-за отсутствующего аппетита и разрушительной бессонницы. А рядом с Крисом он сам себе казался бледной молью, особенно сильно это стало заметно после того, как тот разделся.  
Высокий, мощный, с играющими под кожей мускулами, он был словно позитивное отражение Хиддлстона. Том сглатывал голодную слюну при взгляде на него. Крис снова отпил виски, тяжело глотнул и поставил стакан на столик позади себя, а мышцы на его руке слишком искушающе напряглись. Том не мог заставить себя отвести глаза от него, двигаясь взглядом все ниже, запоминая каждый изгиб тела, откладывая его в память на будущее. Заметив, на что так внимательно смотрит Том, Крис улыбнулся.  
— Иди сюда, — тихо позвал он, и этот шепот вернул Тома в реальный мир. Он подошел, медленно переступая ногами по четкой линии рисунка ковра, опустив голову и тяжело, сбито дыша.  
— Ты красивый, — сказал Крис, и Том поднял голову, встретился с насмешливым взглядом и вспыхнул. Казалось, что румянец залил все тело, кожа мгновенно нагрелась, и ему стало жарко. – Только дурак, — продолжил его теперь уже бывший партнер. – У нас могло бы получиться, если бы ты не испортил все, — ответил он на невысказанный вопрос Тома. – А теперь уже ничего не исправить.  
Он положил горячие ладони на бока Тома и притянул его к себе. Хиддлстон с робкой покорностью смотрел на него, ожидая дальнейших действий, но Крис не торопился. Он провел ладонями вверх по спине, потом скользнул по груди, обвел живот и снова опустил руки на бедра Тома. Тот мелко дрожал от ощущения горячих рук на своем теле, слишком давно не чувствовавшем ласки и слишком отзывчивым на любое прикосновение.  
Крис запустил руку в его волосы, пропустил их между пальцев и легко потянул, а потом помассировал кожу на затылке, и у Хиддлстона подкосились колени. Глядя на это, Крис натянуто улыбнулся, надавил на его затылок и поцеловал – медленно и тягуче. Не встречая сопротивления, его язык скользнул между приоткрытых губ Тома, прошелся по кромке зубов, кончиком лаская нёбо. Эта щекотка отозвалась в возбуждающемся члене Тома, заставляя его окончательно затвердеть. Крис мучительно медленно целовал его, двигаясь языком внутрь и наружу, посасывал нижнюю губу, а Хиддлстон уже нетерпеливо толкался вперед, гладко скользя мокрым от смазки членом по его бедру.  
— Не торопись, — остановил его Крис. – У нас есть только один раз, давай посмакуем.  
Том кивнул, но не перестал тянуться к нему. Крис ответил на это нетерпение, чуть грубее целуя его, а второй рукой плотно прижал к себе, сжал мягко-упругую ягодицу, кончиками пальцев провел по расселине. Том глухо охнул в приоткрытый, влажный рот Криса, и немного отстранился, посмотрев ему в глаза. Он почувствовал ответное возбуждение, Крис совершенно точно не остался бесстрастным, и Тому мучительно хотелось продолжения.  
— Ты хочешь? – Том чувствовал, что это решающий вопрос, что ему дают еще один шанс прекратить это и передумать, остаться в игре и не терять Криса, но уже не мог отступить. Если игра выталкивала его из сонного сумрака в реальный яркий мир, то секс с Крисом точно поможет ему в нем удержаться. Он сам еще не понимал, что это – самое начало конца их отношений, сознание отказывалось принимать этот факт. Ему казалось, что если он будет правильно и послушно вести себя, то Крис не сможет его бросить, что он влипнет так же, как сам Том в него, медово-больно, и ему тоже невозможно будет оторваться.  
— Ты будешь послушным? – Том отчаянно закивал головой, нетерпеливо ерзая пахом по бедру Криса, пока не получил ощутимый шлепок по заднице. – Ты будешь послушным? – с нажимом повторил Крис, оттягивая его голову за волосы и твердо глядя в глаза. Том кивнул снова, теперь медленно, погружаясь в подчиняющий взгляд и новую игру, где он снова будет покоряться.  
— Пойдем в кровать, — подтолкнул его Крис, и Том, немного неловко из-за стоявшего члена, отошел к кровати. Он оглянулся и увидел, что Крис не двинулся с места.   
– Обопрись на колени и локти, — приказал он.   
Хиддлстон подчинился.   
– Прогнись в спине, — голос прозвучал ближе.   
Мягкий ковер приглушил шаги подошедшего к нему сзади Криса. Том выгнулся и почувствовал, как сильные пальцы скользят по мокрой от пота расселине вверх и вниз, будто изучая. Ногти немного царапали сморщенную чувствительную кожу, и Том застонал.   
– Стой так, — бросил Крис, удаляясь.  
Хиддлстон стоял в унизительной для других людей позе, не чувствуя никакого смущения и стеснения. Наоборот, быть таким раскрытым, выставленным напоказ, покорным приказам, было настоящим удовольствием для него. Крис оценил это и ласково погладил оттопыренные вверх ягодицы, а потом сразу же выдавил между ними немного прохладную вязкую массу. Тому отчаянно хотелось посмотреть, что это, но он не двигался, как ему и было приказано.  
— У тебя давно никого не было? – вдруг прозвучал тихий голос, и Том дернулся от его звука.  
— Давно, — голос сел и охрип, но Крис его услышал.  
– Я буду аккуратным.  
Он сдержал слово. Длинные пальцы легко скользили в уже открытом, но недостаточно растянутом отверстии, едва заметно задевая тонкую кожу краешками ногтей. Крис пальцами будто ввинчивался в тело Тома, раздвигал все еще сжимающийся анус, обильно смазывал, чтобы подготовить для себя.  
Том опирался на локти и колени, головой уткнулся в придвинутую подушку. Он, стараясь даже не дышать, слушал и чувствовал, как Крис берет его, пока только пальцами и душой. Именно это ощущал Том – как его наездник берет его, подчиняет и этим освобождает от ненужных мыслей, эмоций, переживаний, страхов. Ему хотелось уже окончательно сдаться и принять Криса как своего хозяина, но тот не торопился. Том стонами и движениями бедер подталкивал его к более решительным действиям, но вместо этого заслужил только звонкий удар стеком по ягодице. Наездник даже в кровати не расставался с плеткой, и это довело Тома до полного умопомрачения.  
Он что-то бормотал, гулко дышал, стонал и крутил бедрами, не обращая внимания на неудовольствие своего партнера. Крис не сдержался в этот раз, и бедра Тома украсил десяток вздувшихся стремительно краснеющих рубцов. Хиддлстона окутало темной тягучей пеленой, закрывающей глаза, перекрывающей дыхание и слух. Теперь он мог чувствовать только кожей, он следил за током боли, переходящей в терпкое и дикое удовольствие. Том оказался в совершенно ином пространстве, где не было уже ничего, кроме раскрывающих его пальцев, стегающего стека и почти невыносимой похоти. Стало темно и глухо, и он расслабился так, что в него без сопротивления входило уже четыре пальца.  
В густой темноте сознания Хиддлстона вспыхивали всполохи северного сияния каждый раз, когда Крис толкался в простату или по-особому ласкал головку его члена. Том почти не чувствовал ничего другого – ни как Крис в первый раз вошел в него, ни как сильно и плавно его брал. Хиддлстон давно находился в своем собственном мире, только принимая ласки, поддаваясь толчкам и подставляясь поцелуям. Крис двигался над ним и в нем, оттягивая волосы, оставляя свои метки там, где они не будут заметны под одеждой. Он кончил с громким стоном, но даже этот звук не вывел Тома из его тяжелого забытья. Хиддлстон толкался бедрами в сжавшую его член ладонь, но, казалось, даже не понимал этого. Оргазм толкнул его еще глубже в темную пропасть, где было жарко, мягко и очень хорошо.  
Том сразу же уснул – распаренный, выдохшийся – и не заметил, как Крис ушел из его комнаты.

Сложно было врать самому себе, и Том быстро понял это. Он совершил ошибку – из-за глупости своей или спешки, но совершил, и расплачивался за нее долгими неделями бесцельного ожидания возвращения Криса. Он приезжал в отель каждые выходные, сидел в номере или в лобби, но так и не дождался своего наездника. Только на шестой уикэнд Том понял, что ждать дальше бессмысленно.  
Реальная жизнь тоже требовала внимания. Утонув в возможности отвлечься от всего, Том забыл о делах фирмы, которые все больше требовали внимания. Кеннет – старый друг отца, перешедший Тому по наследству вместе с бизнесом – негодовал и ругался, требуя от него заняться свалившимися проблемами.  
А те были слишком серьезными, Том понял это с пугающей отчетливостью, едва увидев биржевые сводки. Цены на акции его фирмы неуклонно росли, но это было не хорошо. Кто-то целенаправленно скупал их, не стоя за ценой, миноритарные акционеры давно сбросили свои маленькие пакеты, но их было столько, что у неизвестного покупателя в руках оказалось уже больше сорока процентов. Еще семь – и Тому пришлось бы делиться фирмой. К счастью, он был гарантированно защищен от этого.  
Том уже двадцать минут рассматривал сводки, хотя понял всё в первые три, но боялся поднять глаза. Кеннет сверлил его взглядом, гневным, но жалостливым, понимая, что Тому приходится нелегко. Так и было.  
— Что будем делать? – спросил Том, отодвинув ноутбук и посмотрев на Кеннета. Тот пожал плечами.  
— Искать покупателя. Узнаем, кто он, узнаем и зачем ему наша фирма.  
— Ты сможешь? – тихо спросил Том. У него самого контакт с акционерами, да и вообще на бирже, был налажен плохо, все пока держалось на старых связях отца и Браны.  
— Я постараюсь, — единственное, что пообещал тот. – Но ничего не могу обещать.  
На том и расстались. Но судьба решила вмешаться раньше, чем Кеннету удалось хоть что-то узнать. Таинственный покупатель объявился сам.

Том сидел в своем кабинете, невидяще глядя в монитор. Скачущие столбики цифр, сравнения, строчки биржевых сводок, информация из открытых баз данных о тех, кто проявлял так много интереса к его компании... Всё это было неинтересно. Жизнь серела с каждым часом, краски тускнели и предметы теряли форму. После ухода Криса и выхода из игры Том всё чаще чувствовал себя неживым.  
За три прошедших месяца улучшившиеся было дела фирмы снова оказались на дне. Несмотря на требования Кеннета, Том всё меньше уделял внимания работе, теряя всё больше денег и лояльных акционеров. Но самым страшным в ситуации было то, что Том никак не стремился свои дела улучшить. Вот и сейчас он просто пялился на данные, понимая, что не может — и не хочет — ничего с ними делать. Апатия и безразличие стали его верными спутниками.  
— У нас есть новое предложение о продаже.  
Кеннет вошел в кабинет без стука. Том поднял на него глаза и, ничего не сказав, снова уставился в экран, следя за бегущими строками.  
— И на этот раз я искренне советую тебе его принять.  
— С чего бы ты стал мне такое советовать?  
— Я всего лишь хочу сохранить эту фирму, Том. Фирму, которую создали твой отец и я, и которую ты планомерно уничтожаешь. Этот покупатель сохранит брэнд и патенты, но при этом вложится в модернизацию и отдаст разработки от Эриксона. С ними мы взлетим.  
Кеннет придвинулся на стуле ближе к Тому, сократив расстояние между ними до интимного минимума. Том наблюдал за его суетливыми движениями, чувствуя, что упускает что-то, но включиться и начать размышлять не мог. Это рассмешило: он знал, что где-то подвох, и понимал, что сможет его найти, но при этом не хотел. Предложение Кеннета на первый взгляд было нормальным. Том отдавал себе отчет, что сам виноват в сложившейся ситуации: в почти-разорении компании, в безразличии к текущим делам и — в основном — в потере её имени. Кеннет, как давний друг и почти родня, человек, стоявший у истоков исследований, которые и легли в основу бизнеса, хотел для фирмы лучшего. А лучшим для нее сейчас точно был не Том.  
Худшим исходом была продажа по частям и дешевке, за ничтожные по сравнению даже с имевшимися активами деньги. Кеннет же предлагал вариант средней паршивости. О хорошем — возращении Тома в игру и спасении компании, пусть и ценой усилий в несколько лет, — уже никто не говорил.  
— У меня сегодня была встреча... Это старший партнер юрфирмы, которая представляет нашего возможного покупателя. Он сейчас ждет в моем кабинете. И я настоятельно советую тебе с ним пообщаться.  
— О чем?  
— Он хочет озвучить условия. Если нам они подойдут, и мы примем предложение, то будет озвучено имя покупателя.  
— Какая таинственность, — со смешком заметил Том. — Я правильно понял, что ты уже поговорил с этим партнером, и условия тебе нравятся?  
— Слово «нравятся» не очень подходит, — Кеннет выглядел серьезным и напряженным, но не подавленным. Том внимательно наблюдал за его мимикой, ища в лице подтверждения собственной догадки. И, к сожалению, находил. — Но мы выбираем лучшее из худшего, чтобы сохранить хоть что-то. Так мне его звать?  
— Зови. Конечно. — Том с облегчением закрыл ноутбук и откинулся в кресле. После осознания того, что на самом деле происходит, он успокоился и решил следовать за ситуацией.  
Кеннет одобрительно кивнул, быстро — и немного суетливо, как по мнению Тома, — поднялся из кресла и распахнул дверь кабинета. Будто по волшебству, в дверном проеме тут же материализовался коренастый мужчина чуть ниже Тома ростом. Он дошел до стола, протянул руку, а подоспевший и вставший чуть сбоку за его спиной Кеннет представил их друг другу.  
— Можно просто Люк, — улыбнулся юрист, а Том, вернув вежливую улыбку, жестом пригласил его сесть.  
— Кеннет советовал выслушать ваше предложение. Настолько ли оно хорошо, как он описывал?  
Люк не ответил, но достал из портфеля несколько разноцветных папок. Разложив их перед собой в определенном порядке, он открыл первую из лежавших перед ним и протянул Тому несколько листов бумаги.  
— Перед тем, как озвучить предложение, я бы хотел четко определить, что у вас имеется на данный момент. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что никто не будет вкладывать средства в безнадежный актив. Дела у вашей компании по-настоящему плохи, и чтобы у вас не было возможности это отрицать, я прошу ознакомиться и подтвердить эти данные.  
Он протянул Тому бумаги. После обязательного перечисления реквизитов и кодов там шли основные активы: движимое и недвижимое, патенты, официальные данные о прибылях и расходах.  
— Да, всё так, — пробежавшись по данным, вернул бумаги Том.  
— Хорошо, — вежливо оскалился Люк, забрал бумаги и аккуратно вернул их в папку. — Тогда перейдем к следующему вопросу.  
Том снова взял бумаги, которых было гораздо больше, чем в первой папке. После беглого знакомства пришлось присмотреться внимательнее. Информация, собранная юристом, была явно взята не из официальных источников. Во-первых, там был полный список акционеров компании, причем, не официальных, а настоящих. И хуже всего было то, что, следуя за строчками дат, Том воочию видел, как от миноритарных, средних и основных акционеров бумаги переходили и концентрировались в одних руках.  
— Оффшор?  
Люк кивнул.  
— Это — ваш клиент?  
Люк кивнул снова.  
— Давайте дальше, — Том почти швырнул бумаги к юристу. Но тот невозмутимо подхватил их, сложил в папку и передал ему основное. И вот эти бумаги Том читал очень внимательно.  
Предложение было неоднозначным. Получив такое в других условиях, при стабильно идущих делах, Том со смехом вернул бы его предложившему. Но сейчас, понимая, насколько все плохо, он понимал, что оно подходяще. Один из пунктов привлек особое внимание.  
— Для тебя здесь особенные условия, — обратился он к Кеннету.  
— Мистер Брана — один из основных активов компании, — вмешался Люк. — Для стабильной работы и модернизации нам пригодится его опыт.  
— Вы правы, — ухмыльнулся Том. — Опыт у него огромный.  
Ситуация становилась пугающе смешной. Том не понимал, почему Кеннет был уверен в том, что он не обратит внимания на уменьшившийся до нуля процент акций, принадлежащий Бране. Теперь подозрения оформились в уверенность. Смех уже душил — приближалась настоящая истерика. Становилось даже трудно дышать, настолько осознание предательства и полной беспомощности лишило самообладания.  
Продавшийся Кеннет всё слишком хорошо продумал: получил и контроль, и новую должность, и сместил давно мешавшего начальника.  
Это был достойный финал того ада, в который превратилась жизнь Тома.  
— Я согласен. Вы можете готовить бумаги.  
Люк переглянулся с Кеннетом, улыбнулся ему и поднялся.  
— Когда всё будет готово, я сообщу мистеру Бране, и мы назначим встречу.  
— Несомненно, — кивнул Том и отвернулся к окну, невежливо проигнорировав протянутую на прощание руку. Кеннет вернулся, когда проводил юриста до приемной, но к этому времени Том уже закинул документы в портфель и направился к выходу.  
— Том, ты... Нам нужно поговорить!  
— Не нужно. Сообщи, когда всё будет готово.  
— Том!..  
— До свидания, Кеннет.  
Не было сил выяснять ситуацию. Том чувствовал себя преданным и потерянным по всем фронтам. Предательство Кеннета вбило последний гвоздь. Приехав домой, Том принял душ, оделся в банный халат и лег на заправленную кровать. Первые несколько минут он тупо смотрел в потолок, а потом уснул, провалившись в черный бесконечный и пустой сон.

— Тесса Томпсон, — первой представилась темнокожая девушка, никак не выглядевшая, как именной партнер юридической фирмы — слишком казалась молодой. Но на ее визитке было указано именно это: «Томпсон и партнеры». Прибыла она в сопровождении уже знакомого Тому Люка и невероятно привлекательного мужчины, представившегося Крисом.  
У Тома на миг перехватило дыхание. Этот мужчина был того же типажа, что и тот, другой Крис, оставшийся где-то в прошлой, уже казавшейся хорошей, жизни Тома.  
На визитке значилось «Кристофер Р. Эванс. Исполнительный директор LCLH, PCC». Аббревиатура не говорила ни о чем. Том смотрел то на нее, то на этого Криса, но пока ничего не говорил.  
— Это я покупаю вашу компанию, — сообщил с милой улыбкой Крис, а у Тома участилось сердцебиение. Он то и дело вызывал в памяти образ Криса из гостиницы, и находил все больше сходства с этим человеком. Они определенно были очень похожи: телосложение, глаза, выражение лица. Дыхание сбивалось.  
Наконец, все заняли свои места. На одной стороне стола сидели Том, по правую руку от него Кеннет, слева — два юриста компании. Напротив в центре сидел Крис, по сторонам от него Тесса и Люк. Одно кресло пустовало.  
— Приступим? — кокетливо улыбнулась Тесса. Будто по команде юристы с обеих сторон открыли свои папки и приступили к обсуждению условий. Том старательно следил за их разговорами, но то и дело отключался, смотря на Эванса. Было бы другое время, было бы другое место и чуть больше шансов — Том бы запал. Но едва он думал об этом, как тут же заставлял себя возвращаться к обсуждению, на котором решалась его судьба.  
Стоило отдать должное и юристам «HB Waves, Ltd», и Кеннету, с высоты своего нового положения выторговывавшего Тому более выгодные условия. Лишая компании, он, стоило отдать должное, не лишал его средств к жизни. Немалую роль в этом сыграли права на патенты, доставшиеся Тому в наследство от отца, но даже без них компенсационные выплаты были достаточны. Но и противоположная сторона торговалась за каждый цент. Том не вмешивался в торг, сосредоточившись только на наблюдении.  
Именно поэтому он первым увидел входившего в переговорку нового посетителя. Увидел — и вжался в кресло, думая поначалу, что снова рухнул в свои безумные фантазии и воспоминания. Но то, как поднялись представители покупателя, подсказало, что всё это происходило на самом деле.  
— Здравствуйте, и не прерывайтесь, пожалуйста! — попросил он, обходя стол и занимая пустовавшее кресло на противоположной от Тома стороне. Едва сев, он обвел взглядом собравшихся, ни на секунду не задержавшись на Томе. Тот застыл.  
— Кристофер Хэмсворт, дамы и господа, генеральный директор нашей компании, — представил его Эванс, и Крис кивнул. — Прямым рейсом из Сингапура, почти не опоздавший. Но мы оставим основное знакомство на завершение нашей встречи, не будем терять время.  
Это выглядело странно. Эванс вёл переговоры, как главный, хотя его должность была ниже, чем у Хэмсворта. И тот нисколько не протестовал против такого нарушения субординации, сидел молча, изредка задерживал взгляд на том, кто в данный момент держал слово. Пару раз с вежливой улыбкой посмотрел на Тома, но снова не подал вида, что узнал его. Том терялся в вопросах и незаметно для себя стал торопить время, чтобы эта экзекуция скорее закончилась. Он старательно не пропускал ни слова, хотя взгляд его был устремлен только на Криса, да Том и не старался его спрятать. Между тем, переговоры действительно подошли к концу.  
— Том. Томас! — привлек его внимание Кеннет. — Подпись.  
Том щелкнул ручкой, придвинул бумаги чуть ближе и на секунду завис. Теперь вместо привычной апатии его одолела азартная злость. Он поднял глаза, уставился на Криса, а тот встретил его взгляд невозмутимо и открыто.  
— Что ж, тогда я подпишу первым, — решил Крис, забрал документы у Эванса и поставил подпись на каждой странице каждого экземпляра. Том наблюдал за ним, не отводя глаз, и не мог понять, что происходит. Наконец, со стороны покупателя договор был подписан. Тому не оставалось ничего, кроме того, чтобы сделать то же самое.  
— Поздравляю, господа — и дама, — улыбнулся Хэмсворт Тессе. — Спасибо, мистер Хиддлстон. Обещаю, ваша компания попадет в надежные руки.  
— В надежные... — эхом повторил Том. Надежность этих рук он уже оценивал.  
Крис осторожно освободил пальцы от нервного рукопожатия Тома и обратился уже ко всем:  
— Предлагаю отметить нашу сделку парой бокалов. Разрешите вас всех пригласить?  
Люди из компании Хэмсворта выразили однозначное согласие, а юристы Тома — уже не Тома, уже не Тома, — посмотрели на него с явным вопросом во взгляде. Кеннету это не понравилось, он даже не смог скрыть неудовольствия.  
— Может быть, нам не стоит?.. — мягко намекнул он Тому. Но того уже было не остановить.  
— Почему? Теперь я свободен. Пора начать брать от жизни всё. Конечно, мы пойдем.

Уже в банкетном зале ресторана неподалеку от офиса — чужого теперь офиса, как старательно напоминал себе Том, — их недружная компания разделилась. Юристы «HB Waves» болтали с Тессой, обсуждая какие-то изменения в налоговом кодексе. Люк, Эванс и Брана, почти столкнувшись головами в своем тесном кружке, тихо переговаривались, и лишь громкий смех то и дело прерывал их перешептывания. Всего пару секунд назад от них отошел Крис, а Том, стоявший у окна с почти полной бутылкой вина, увидел это в отражении стекла. Крис подошел к нему со своим бокалом, уже опустевшим, взял из руки Тома бутылку и щедро налил себе.  
— Ты всегда так много пьешь?  
Том подавил дрожь. Он весь день с момента встречи с Крисом ждал их разговора, а сейчас, получив эту близость, не смог удержать мандраж.  
— Только когда теряю все. В прошлый раз это было три месяца назад.  
Крис присел на подоконник, и Тому пришлось чуть подвинуться. Теперь они соприкасались коленями, и это не добавляло самообладания.  
— Ты сам это выбрал, — Крис понизил голос до шепота, а по телу Тома побежали мурашки.  
— Я помню, — Том хмыкнул и одним долгим глотком отпил из горлышка бутылки. Крис неодобрительно посмотрел на это, но промолчал. Зато не хотел молчать Том. — Но, если бы выпал шанс, я снова выбрал бы то же самое.  
Он опустил глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Криса, а тот смотрел на него немного исподлобья. Но уже не отводил взгляд, не притворялся, что не помнит Тома. Лишь немного иронии было в его взгляде, а в остальном... В остальном все было так, если бы они сейчас заигрывали друг с другом на нейтральной территории, едва познакомившись.  
Крис поднялся, забрал у Тома бутылку без возврата, но напоследок сделал небольшой глоток. Не говоря ни слова, не прощаясь, он вышел из зала, а Том, по наитию зная, что делать, последовал за ним. Водитель подогнал автомобиль после первого же слова Криса по телефону. Хэмсворт обошел машину, сел в нее, а Том, слушая интуицию, знал, что второе пассажирское на заднем сиденье предоставлено ему. Пока еще отказываясь верить в что-то хорошее, он сел рядом с Крисом, а водитель сразу тронул машину с места. Дорога тянулась медленно из-за светофоров и молчания, сгустившегося в салоне. Том не мог думать о том, что ждет его... Где-то. Где-то там, куда его вез Крис. Он просто подчинился и ехал, чувствуя, как мир вокруг постепенно возвращает цвет. Ощущение бесконечного счастья от подчинения снова окутало его, и Том боялся его спугнуть.  
Крис первым нарушил тишину.  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, кто тебя сдал?  
— Сложно было не догадаться. Ищи, кому выгодно.  
— Не люблю таких людей, но в этом случае я могу быть уверен, что Брана справится. Управление будет пока под Крисом, дальше подтянется мой брат...  
— Люк?  
До того, как ответить, Крис с небывалым удивлением и немного радостью посмотрел на Тома. Тот встретил его взгляд прямо и беззастенчиво. Стесняться своего интеллекта он не привык.  
— Вы похожи, — все-таки объяснил он. — Очень. Как родня. Думаю, он — то первое «L» из названия вашей конторы. Ты — «C». Кто-то еще должен быть на «L». И «H» — Хэмсворт. Ребус для детей.  
— Здорово, — искренне улыбнулся Крис, а Том точно увидел в его глазах уважение. — Нет, третий — Лиам.  
— А я чуть было не поставил на сестру, — вздохнул Том.  
— Ты по себе судишь, у нас в семье иначе.  
— Пусть так, — пожал плечами Том.  
— Чем будешь заниматься? — за скобками осталось недоговоренное «когда ты всего лишился».  
— Вернусь в университет, — признался Том. — К исследованиям. Уже месяц, как меня пригласили обратно.  
— Обратно?  
— Я уже там работал. Потом умер отец, и пришлось принять дела.  
Снова сгустились тучи, Том буквально осязал их. Акулий захват Хэмсвортом компании, основанной отцом Тома, стоял между ними. И в том же проклятом молчании, но не сбегая, а храбро держась и следуя дальше, Том поднялся за Крисом на один из верхних этажей многоэтажки возле Кенсингтонских садов. Отпустив водителя, Крис зашел в подъезд и поманил Тома за собой.  
— Квартира? Не дом, не пентхаус?  
— Глупые предрассудки, — поморщился Крис. — У меня в Лондоне и машины нет, езжу на арендованной. Я не так часто здесь бываю, квартиры хватит.  
С другой стороны, квартира была отличной, какой-то добротной и немного скромной. Как если бы кто-то специально задался целью сделать ее очень английской. Том скрыл улыбку и отошел к окну. Вид на сады был отличным, все зелено и свежо. Ему определенно тут нравилось.  
Крису тоже. Он очень гармонично смотрелся здесь, по-простому ходя из комнаты в комнату и раздеваясь. Оставшись в рубашке и брюках, он остановился в центре гостиной и спросил у притихшего Тома:  
— А ты чего ждешь?  
После трехмесячного расставания без единой надежды на новую встречу вопрос был весьма неожиданным. Том с удивлением посмотрел на Криса, не спеша следовать его примеру.  
— Том, я немного выпил, никаких игр не будет. Но я не железный, и я действительно хочу тебя.  
Он подошел вплотную к Тому, обхватил его затылок правой рукой и привлек к себе.  
— И я по тебе тоже скучал.


End file.
